The Bottle Imp
|season = 2 |number = 7 |epnumber = 29 |prodcode = 207 |image = 207-April Granger bloody teeth.gif |airdate = October 12, 2012 |viewers = 5.01 million |writer = Alan DiFiore |director = Darnell Martin |co-stars = Jim Crino as Leroy Estes Rick Walters as SERT Team Leader Other Co-stars |objects = Grimm Diaries Doppelarmbrust Inner Ear Potion Assourdissant |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = The Spirit in the Bottle |previous = |next = |2012 = X }} " }}" is the seventh episode of Season 2 of Grimm and the twenty-ninth episode overall. It first aired on October 12, 2012 on NBC. Press Release AN UNSETTLING MURDER SCENE LEADS NICK AND HANK TO WHAT LOOKS LIKE A BITTER CUSTODY BATTLE – JOSH STEWART GUEST STARS -- After investigating a grisly murder, clues lead Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) to a seemingly unstable father (guest star Josh Stewart) who is on the run with his daughter. As they learn more about the case they realize that the girl's father may be the least of their worries. At the spice shop, Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) finds out filling in for Rosalee (Bree Turner) isn't as simple as he'd hoped it would be. Meanwhile, Captain Renard (Sasha Roiz) finds himself paying unwarranted attention to more than one woman from his past. Bitsie Tulloch and Reggie Lee also star. Synopsis Juliette watches fireworks from the window as Nick recalls Juliette telling him about her watching fireworks when she was a child. Juliette suddenly remembers telling him that and remembers Nick. She also states that she believes Nick being a Grimm, and the two kiss… Then, Nick wakes up to his alarm and is disappointed to find that it was all a dream. A truck stops in front of a porch where a little girl is waiting. The girl comes running down, calling the driver "Dad". It appears that they are going on a road trip. Meanwhile, Monroe arrives at Rosalee's spice shop, since he had agreed to take care of it while she was gone. Rosalee calls him, and after skirting around the subject of Angelina, whom Monroe still grieves over, she informs him of an order placed by Leroy, a man with hearing problems. Rosalee tells Monroe that he will need to give him an item called an assourdissant and to be careful because it is the only one she has, and she then provides him with the recipe for Leroy's medication. April and William arrive at a gas station. William loses his temper when his card is unresponsive, but he quickly composes himself and apologizes to his daughter. He then goes to the cashier, where his second card is also unresponsive, and he leaves to get cash. The cashier hears a noise while he is on the phone and goes to check it out. He is slammed against the wall, his head going through a window, and is killed. The body is found, and Wu warns the others that it's not pretty. There are small scratch marks and blood stains everywhere, and the body is mauled. Wu also questions the fact that the killer "took the time to clean up". William is extremely anxious and seems to berate April as he tells her that the police are going to stop them. April reassures him and says they won't "sit on their butts and worry". The police find footage of the truck on the gas station's security cameras. They use this to identify the license plate, and they trace the credit cards to William. In the footage they can also see a little girl in the passenger seat of William's truck and are worried about her. William knows that he has to find a new ride and while they are stopped, he spots a man parking and getting out of his truck. William and April are able to convince this man to give them a ride, which he is at first unwilling to do so but gives in once he sees nine-year-old April begging him. Monroe is almost done with making the inner ear potion and is about to add the last ingredient "Viscum coloratum" when Leroy stumbles into the Spice Shop. He seems drunk, but he tells Monroe not to get the wrong impression and tells him that his ear problem is making it difficult for him to get around. Leroy woges into a Mauzhertz briefly and seems unafraid of Monroe, and he asks him for Rosalee. Monroe tells him that he is taking Rosalee's place while she is gone but not to worry, as he knew about his order and is almost done preparing it. Having lost his focus on which ingredient to grab, Monroe nonchalantly takes the wrong glass jar next to Viscum coloratum, labeled "Nepeta asgrestis", and mixes this in to the concoction. He unwittingly gives the incorrect mixture to Leroy, along with the assourdissant, and then rushes to help him out of the shop so he doesn't fall. The police pay a visit to the Grangers' house, where they find blood on the floor, leading to the bathroom. Nick discovers Lilly Granger, William's wife, badly injured but still alive. She manages to choke out a plea for her daughter before briefly wogeing and passing out. Nick realizes she is a Drang-Zorn and tells Hank. Back at the station, Hank, Nick, and Renard discuss the Grangers and assume that William Granger has taken his daughter against her will and is psychotic. On the radio, an Amber Alert for April is issued, along with both April and William's descriptions. William turns off the radio on the truck, but the man driving hears it and is suspicious, threatening him not to make any wrong moves. William woges, however, and slams the man's face into the steering wheel and then takes control of the car. Wu finds William's laptop, and he finds that he has ordered many building supplies, ammo, equipment and weapons, rather worrisome for a lead suspect that has a nine-year-old girl with him. William seems to have been planning to build something underground. William drags the unconscious truck owner into the forest. He is alarmed when April comes out of the truck and tries to get her away from the man when she asks about him. Juliette pays Nick a visit at the station. Renard greets her and she is visibly shaken by seeing him, blinking and stuttering before she says that she has to go back to work and almost hurriedly leaves. Nick brings Hank to the trailer, being very cautious before entering as he looks around for anyone. When questioned by Hank, he states that someone followed him here once and it "didn't end so well". This leads Hank to wonder if the trailer is valuable. Inside, Hank is stunned by the variety of strange things. They begin searching through the books for the drawing Nick drew of Lily when she woged. Adalind calls Renard, and she demands to know who killed her mother. Renard tries to find out what she had done to Juliette, but she is showing isn't cooperative anymore. She hears that Juliette is awake and comes to the conclusion that Renard must have been the one to wake Juliette because he is the only one who could have done so. She says to Renard that he is going to have a lot of fun, and she will too. Adalind hangs up, leaving Renard to stare at his laptop screen. He then realizes he had repeatedly typed Juliette's name a few dozen times. Frustrated, he slams the screen down. Hank finds the Wesen, a Drang-Zorn, in one of the books. They are easily enraged and like to live underground. Hank sees a picture of a Doppelarmbrust and is shocked when Nick says he has one. Nick, clearly amused by Hank's bewilderment, opens the weapons cabinet to show off the crossbow when Hank sees the elephant gun used to bring down Oleg Stark, the Siegbarste. Nick discloses Stark's Wesen identity to Hank and that Monroe was the one who had saved Hank's life that day, as well as himself several times, leaving Hank more astounded. William and April arrive at an underground base that he built using the supplies Wu discovered him to have bought earlier. He promises to take her hunting the next day after he'd gone shopping. Monroe is bragging to Rosalee about his success at the shop and tries impressing her by reciting the ingredients by heart when he realizes his mistake regarding his mix up with Viscum coloratum and Nepeta agrestis. He tries to present Rosalee with a hypothetical situation to find out how bad it would be if Nepeta agrestis was used instead, and Rosalee says that on a scale of "one to ten", mixing up the two ingredients would be an "eleven". Monroe tells Rosalee that he should probably pay Leroy a visit. The police find William and April's hideout by tracking via GPS the location of several photos William had taken near Mt. Talapus. While William is out shopping, they “rescue” April. Monroe reaches Leroy's house and hears maniacal laughing from inside. He goes to open the door but the doorknob comes right off. He pushes the door open, only to find the whole apartment a mess and splashed with bright paint. He is horrified when Leroy attacks a grandfather clock with a chainsaw, all the while laughing insanely. Leroy then charges Monroe, yelling threatening German phrases. Monroe slams the door in his face, and the charging Leroy knocks himself out running into it. Monroe then administers the inner ear potion before quickly leaving, saying that at least Leroy apparently didn't have balance problems anymore. William finds his wife at the hospital and woges as he walks into her room. At the precinct, after temporarily being in police custody, April meets a woman who works with Child Services and goes with her to be placed in a foster home. Hank then tells Nick that Granger's neighbor reported seeing him go back to his house to look for his wife and that the neighbor told him she had gone to the hospital, adding that William left angered by this. Nick and Hank realize the danger Lilly could potentially be in and rush to the hospital, finding William in the room with her. However, William only appears to be extremely concerned about his wife. They are bewildered by this until Lilly is horrified to hear that April is unguarded; she admits that April was prematurely going through the change and that she was the one who beat her up and killed the gas station guy. She emotionally tells Nick and Hank that she can't control her. Meanwhile, at the foster home, April gets into a fight with one of the other kids over who gets to use the swing who previously angered her by calling her a "dork". The father tries to give her a time-out, but she is clearly becoming further upset as her eyes woge. As he walks away, she fully woges and attacks him, biting his arm viciously. The foster family escapes and bumps into Nick and Hank who have just arrived. The foster mother yells that she tried to kill the father, and they quickly run to the backyard to confront April. However, they find her calmly swinging on the swingset as if nothing happened. April recognizes Nick as the one who was nice to her, and she looks back at him and smiles as both Nick and Hank notice that her teeth are bloody. Back in a room at the precinct, a woman enters and introduces herself to Nick as Jess Reilly, a guard at juvie, adding that Monroe had sent her to see him. Jess tells Nick that Monroe thinks highly of him. Nick is worried about Jess until she woges into a Löwen and reassures him that she can control April, who is locked in a separate room. Juliette calls Nick and asks him if he's coming for dinner. Nick is disturbed by the way April smiles nonchalantly as he looks at her in the other room, but he shrugs it off and joins Juliette for dinner. Nick arrives to an ambient candlelight dinner and says that they used to "dance on nights like this." Juliette and Nick then dance for a little bit, and they then start kissing. When Juliette breaks away, however, she sees Renard's face instead of Nick's. She is disturbed and hurries away, leaving Nick to wonder what happened. Guest Stars Wesen Videos Select Scene Production Notes *Footage from was reused (flashback). Continuity *Hank goes inside the trailer for the first time. *Hank sees and recognizes the Siegbarste Gewehr used to kill Oleg Stark; Nick tells him that it was Monroe who saved his life by shooting Stark. Hank acknowledges that he owes Monroe his life. *Adalind Schade asks Sean Renard about the death of her mother. *Juliette Silverton is infatuated with Sean Renard without knowing why; Renard is infatuated with Juliette and does know why. Trivia *This is the first episode to begin with an extended dream scene. was the first to start with a very brief clip of a dream (Hank's). *In the dinner scene between Nick and Juliette, there is a shot of white roses before the camera pans over to Nick and Juliette. White roses symbolize unity, virtue, innocence, and the pureness of a new love.Rose Color Meanings *The song playing while Juliette and Nick have dinner and dance is "Tomorrow Is A Chance to Start Over" by . References fa:فصل2:_قسمت_7